Superman Starts Family
by StarTrekVulcanSTL
Summary: FTM transgender Superman gets pregnant after being sexually assaulted by Lex Luthor.
1. Chapter 1: Luthor Assaults Superman

One day at the **Daily Planet** building in Downtown Metropolis, a transgender Clark Kent was in his office. Kent was typing a story when his phone rang. " **Daily Planet** , Clark Kent speaking," Kent said when he answered the phone. It was Lexcorp's CEO, Lex Luthor. "Hello, Mr. Kent. I've placed a bomb under STAR LABS. I have the detonator in my office and I will detonate the bomb unless Superman comes to my office," Luthor said. "All right, I'll see if I can send Superman," Kent said, and he hung up the phone. Kent left the **Daily Planet** building after telling his boss, Perry White, that he was going to investigate a news tip. Kent then went to a secluded area where he changed into Superman.

Some time later, Superman arrived at Luthor's office and was immediately surrounded by men with green kryptonite rings, as well as Luthor himself. "Hello, Superwoman. I see a false statement about the existence of a bomb was enough to draw you here," Luthor said. "First, it's Superman, not Superwoman. Second, What do you want, Luthor?" Superman said. "I intend to teach you to be the woman that the Kryptonian gods intended for you to be. And I'm gonna force my penis up your vagina to do it. But first you're gonna strip down to your brassiere so I can grab your breasts," Luthor said. Superman stripped to a sports bra that had been designed to show his cleavage. Luthor then started grabbing Superman's breasts from behind. "If you think you're gonna 'correct' my gender idenity through sexual assault, Luthor, you're sorely mistaken," Superman said. "If you claim that you're a man, then why do you still have your massive breasts? Or have your gargantuan butt and/or have your hourglass figure? Or wear brassieres?" Luthor said while he was groping Superman. "Invulnerability renders plastic surgery out of the question, not that I would ever want to do it anyway, because I am proud of the size of my breasts and the shape of my body, Luthor," Superman said as Luthor continued to grope Superman.

Sometime later, Superman was at the home of his bisexual cisgender girfriend, fellow **Daily Planet** reporter Lois Lane. "What happened, Clark? You're a mess," Lane said. "Lex Luthor had me surrounded by goons armed with green kryptonite rings while Luthor himself sexually assaulted me, Lois. Luthor claimed it was to 'correct' my gender identity, saying that the Kryptonian gods intended for me to be a woman," Superman said. "I'm sorry that happened, Clark. Lex Luthor's an idiot if he said that the Kryptonian gods intented for you to be a woman," Lane said, throwing her arms around Superman.


	2. Chapter 2: Superman learns he's pregnant

A few days later, Superman was in Dr. Hamilton's clinic, awaiting the results of a test that Dr. Hamilton had run on a sample of Superman's urine. Dr. Hamilton soon came in. "Congrats, Superman. You're pregnant," Dr. Hamilton said. "Wait, there's an unborn child in my uterus?" Superman said. "Correct, Superman," Hamilton said. "Is it safe for me to continue doing all the things I normally do while pregnant?" Superman asked. "Yes, it is," Hamilton said. "Thanks, Doctor," Superman said.

Some time later, after changing into Clark Kent, Kent was at Lane's apartment. "Clark. Are you all right?" Lane asked. "I went to Dr. Hamilton's clinic today for a medical appointment, Lois, and I learned that I was pregnant," Kent said. "Wait, so you're carrying an unborn child in your uterus?" Lane said. "Correct. I'm gonna keep this child, Lois, and I won't let Luthor have access to the child. Dr. Hamilton told me it was safe for me to continue doing what I normally do," Kent said.

Some time later, Kent and Lane were in Lane's apartment designing pregnancy versions of Superman's costume. "We need to design pregnancy-friendly versions of the costume that will fit," Lane said. "Yes. I **won't** let the existence of an unborn child inside me impact my performance as Clark Kent _or_ Superman," Kent said. "But you'll need to be careful," Lane said. After some time, Lane and Kent had completed designs and were about to begin construction of the costume.

About an hour later, Lane and Kent were finished with building a pregnancy-friendly version of the costume. Lane had Kent change into the coustume. After Kent removed his glasses and completed the transformation to Superman, Lane took out a camera. Superman placed his hands on his pregnant belly while Lane snapped a photo.

At the **Daily Planet** offices some hours later, Lane and Kent were going over a transcript of an "interview" with Superman. Once they were finished, they submitted the photo and interview transcript to White.

The next day, the **Daily Planet** published the interview. The **Planet** 's offices soon got a letter from Metropolis Mayor Berkowitz congratulating Superman on behalf of the City of Metropolis.


	3. Chapter 3: Superman vs Darkseid

About twenty-seven weeks later, Lane and Kent were at Dr. Hamilton's clinic for an ultrasound. They were looking at the screen. "Child is looking good, Clark," Dr. Hamilton said. "Thanks. Is it a girl?" Kent asked. "Yes, it's a girl," Dr. Hamilton said. About half an hour later, Lane and Kent were leaving the clinic. Kent was holding his belly. Kent and Lane were walking, when Kent's super-hearing detected an explosion near Downtown Metropolis. "I just heard an explosion, Lois. You go back to the **Daily Planet** while I probe the blast," Kent said, and he went to a secluded area, changed to Superman, and went to investigate. Upon arriving at the explosion site and finding a pile of rubble, Superman started digging through it, looking for any survivors. He soon found a woman on top of a toddler. "Thanks, Superman, and congrats on your pregnancy," the woman said. "Just doing my job, Ma'am, and thanks for the well wishes. Any more people trapped under the rubble?" Superman asked. "I don't know, Superman. I also don't know if Kryptonite is present, but I would be careful digging through the rubble," the woman said. "You just get yourself and your kid to safety. I'll search the rubble," Superman said, and he continued digging through the rubble, using X-Ray vision to look for survivors.

After some time, Superman and the authorities got everyone to safety. As Superman was examining pieces of the rubble with microscopic vision, his super-hearing detected a gun battle involving police. Superman went to investigate and soon found Metropolis Police Department officers under the command of Inspector Dan Turpin involved in a shootout with Darkseid and his henchpeople. Superman soon heard over police radio that Darkseid was claiming to hold children hostage in his tank, and the presence of children as hostages really got under Superman's skin. Superman immediately joined up with Turpin and they immediately held back while Darkseid made known his demand for help finding the Anti-Life Equation. "If he thinks we're gonna help him find that equation, Superman, he's mistaken," Turpin said. Darkseid soon stepped out of his tank, allowing Superman to attack Darkseid. A battle soon erupted, during which Superman was reminded that pregnancy gave him added will power. "If you think pregnancy made you stronger, think again, Superman," Darkseid said mockingly. "If you hurt any of those children, I will make you regret it!" Superman said while gritting his teeth.

After about fifteen minutes, the battle was over. Darkseid released the hostages and made a run for Apokolips. Superman was not injured, but his breasts had been made visible with his costume tearing. Superman went somewhere secluded, changed to Clark Kent, and headed back to the **Daily Planet** building. Upon arriving at his office, Kent wrote about the battle with Darkseid and submitted the story to White.

In Lane's apartment sometime later, Lane and Kent built a new pregnancy-friendly costume for Superman. Kent changed into Superman with the new costume and then placed his hands on his pregnant belly while Lane snapped a photo of Superman holding his belly. Superman then changed back to Clark Kent and headed back to his own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4: Superman gives birth

About twelve weeks later, Superman was flying around Metropolis, en route to the **Daily Planet** building. He was nearing the baby's due date. Superman was holding his pregnant belly when his super-hearing detected an airliner about to crash in Siegel Park. Superman immediately went to catch the plane and prevent the crash. Superman soon grabbed the plane's tail, and though he had to struggle, he did manage to get the plane horizontal. Superman then flew the plane to Metropolis International Airport. After making sure everyone on the plane was okay, Superman headed for Downtown Metropolis. Upon arriving and changing to Clark Kent, Kent wrote about the incident with the airliner and submitted the story to White.

Some time later, reports started coming in about a robbery in progress at a bank. Kent changed to Superman and went to investigate the reports of the robbery.

Upon arriving at the bank, Superman found Toyman attempting to make a getaway with bags of money. When Superman attempted to confiscate the loot, a battle ensued during which Superman went into labor. Despite being in labor, Superman continued fighting Toyman in order to prevent Toyman from taking a hostage. Superman soon took Toyman down and knocked him out. Once Toyman was in Metropolis Police Department custody, Superman, still in labor, went to a secluded area. He then changed to Clark Kent and raced to Dr. Hamilton's clinic.

Upon Kent's arrival at Dr. Hamilton's clinic, a nurse immediately asked Kent what was happening. "I'm in labor. Have Dr. Hamilton bring a wheelchair," Kent said. Within seconds, Dr. Hamilton and the nurse were helping Kent into a wheelchair. Kent was then wheeled into a childbirth room, where medical staff removed Kent's clothes, leaving only his bra, and helped him into a childbirth chair. "Okay, Mr. Kent, you're fully dilated. I need you to push," The nurse said. Kent started pushing. Within three minutes, the nurse reported seeing the baby's head. Kent started gritting his teeth as he pushed the baby's head through his vagina. After two minutes, the baby was out of Kent's body and screaming. "Congrats, Mr. Kent. It's a girl," The nurse said. The nurse then put a diaper on the baby and then handed the baby to Kent, who immediately started breastfeeding the baby. Seconds later, Lois Lane walked in and saw Kent breastfeeding the baby. "Well, Clark, I missed a whole lot. Have you picked out a name for the baby?" Lane said. "Yes, Let's name her Kara," Kent said, breastfeeding the baby. "All right, Kara it is," Lane responded.


End file.
